A seed of hope
by rendon
Summary: The hero falls into the dark. A shade returns. A prayer on the wings of a seagull keys to a new dawn. Sea salt tears And heartfelt smiles "Dearly beloved until we meet again"
1. Wilting petals of allure

Imagine...

Red roses now the color of onyx lacquer

Lotus mud...

-world:hollow bastion. Incident:Birth of a King.

Kairi walks desperately dragging her keyblade through the rubble that was once hollow Bastion the hollowed Eden which is the heart of the keyblade garden

"Does it hurt? I don't feel emotions anymore Princess of the 7th heart"

Words tempered in black icicle tones hissed out the mouth that once kissed her so beautifully on a star fruits midnight afternoon

"I don't understand... So-"

Her ripped sash swayed in the wind as the next second Sora vanished then the blunt of his gloves knuckles bashed her cheek with such force it would make the Beast himself wince

The rose keyblade flipped in a twist of wrist in effort to block weighed like the thread of fate in balance

Heavy

It was so heavy

His darkness

Blood spurted out of Sora's body the more the darkness ate his flesh giving him such elation such rush of almighty strength

The kingdom key had become snarled like the root of a dragon lords tooth

The blade thin in the edge but wide through the middle

He slashed upwards knocking Kairi off balance

"Princess of heart!"

A figure wearing a white cloak grinds keyblade to keyblade matching the fallen sky Melee that shook the heavens commenced

The cloaked male was then joined by Kairi he grabbed her leg throwing her so she could Eagle dive in a brave arc that cut deep into Sora 'S shoulder

"ooouuuwuuu" a shriek echoed out from his chest.

"Does it hurt now?" Kairi an the figure said in unison

Kairi held her keyblade up she knew she would reach him she had too

The oathkeeper pendent shined

Light circled around her being

Feather cuffs formed on her ankles and the keyblade shaped into the eternity loop

The white cloaked male's shaggy blonde hair was down to his nape his face covered by a mask that was in the image of Pluto The kings loyal dog whom always kept him on the right path

The boy kept the dark one locked in a prism of light

Kairi was done she stepped forward and using telepathy made her ally's keyblade rip a vacuum into the chest of the foe

She then used the technique Sora taught her so long ago

"Slide dash" using her mighty leg as a push she skated her keyblade hitting him in the face before she finished it with just a finger she tapped his forhead

Light enveloped the area

"is it over?"

"There is so very much to learn"

...

"You understand so little"

A scream hit the heavens

"One who. Understands nothing can do nothing"

Dose love always rot like this?

Sora laughed he cut the light with the weapon of his other self

"Soul eater. Scream for me"

Sora donned long pants that clung to his legs of leather

His midsection revealed in a binder of wrapping encased in a suit jacket that was open except for the one button

His arms showed his true keyblade master journey scars hidden by light showed now

He wore no gloves just a simple red thread wrapped around his hand

Dose it have to fall this way?

Sora 'S hair wafted he slicked half of it back that was now honey blonde and the parts of his original hairstyle

He left

It was white

Sora had a crown of red

He giggled

"hold me..."


	2. I ate a star

"dose it always end up in shambles?" he could hear her faraway voice whisper

Sora's blade was inside her chest piercing and grinding her armor to crumbles from the impact he had stabbed Kairi with ten times the force of what he used in the last battle against Xehanort

"I guess my Christmas Vacation is over.. Right Sora? "

Kairi had her Armor and clothes ripped her body just bloodied up bruises

The man in white summoned oblivion lacing it in fire then slashed cutting King Sora's cheek and making him tumble back crashing vertebrae to hollow throne

"I guess my summer vacation is over... Thank you... Roxas "

The mask split in two from the last exchange

"Dose it always end in darkness?" lamented the blonde

"Oaths defiled no, cast aside!

Roxas of twilight!"

Riku's body crashed from the ceremony room light specks turned it translucent

At least his sacrifice was successful

Jasmine the true body aka Namine healed Kairi

Sora had blood crawling down his face

He could see Kairi laying on her knees under a bed of flowers hands clasped with eyes closed

His blue eyes glazed over into white ivory

He smiled "I am night.. Zander is my Name. xandeth . Behilight benign dark. Dusk. Abyss"

He held his free hand up

A blade of blood and darkness formed as he chanted

"Get the hell out of here!" yelled Leon

The lion appeared as did Cid 'S airship

"To think you would fall...Sora "

Zander shot Leon through his ribs and kidney's with balls of purple rays

He slashed down

"Good night"

Kairi had tears down her face as Goofy and a eye patched Donald held her as the gummi airship flew away

A flicker of light broke off the oathkeeper pendant

It was held by Zander as he smiled

He then turned King Mickey's robe into an arm cuff

He smiled and a thine line of blood came down his cheek

King Mickey's heart in his hand

"My starfruit I have devoured you"


	3. Hope

The mask split into two

The rose bud made black

"I guess my summer vacation is over... Right Rosa's?"

Roxas blue eyes pierced the King of rotted dusk Xander Behilit

He jumped from the airship right as it was about to eject into space.

He caressed Namine's face

Roaring he dived

The nobody had returned

Number 13.

Roxas of the keyblade

Roxas slashed his weapon of light that gleamed in nothingness

Riku's skull smashed as Xander stomped on it

He smiled tongue wafting in the air

Darkness tasted good

The kingdom Key bubbled up ashore on destiny island darkness coating it's shell

Roxas and him clashed

A small seed from the rose was birthed.

Somewhere far away a child licked sea salt ice cream

Twilight dawn.

Fin.

Reverse

Xander held his keyblade up he howled up as hollow bastion sky was black with a red moon...

Oathkeeper was smashed apart

Oblivion blade was pieces apart

Xehanort hugged him "My dearly beloved son... You have returned to me. I've been to see him. He looks a lot like you... Your child... "

Maleficent stared at them from across the lake of emptiness

"My father I thank you for returning me. May light fire expire and 13 reign forevermore"

Just then the ancient keyblade heroine Aqua patted the ice cream eating child on the head...

He giggled his ice blue mixed with blonde hair wafting on his shoulders

"You have the key remember?"

The boy opened his eyes one eye yellow and one blue

He licked the last of the blue ice cream

"Thank you.. ...

Namine"

A light

The key appeared in hand.

"Oath.. Dont think twice oaths are never broken"

Roxas hugged the boy and held Aqua's hand

In a faraway city Kairi was praying inside a church

A dove spread its wings and flew

Love is a new beginning and the end of love is a death that leads to rebirth of love in new forms

Those linked by the stars forever shall reunite upon departure to new lands

Through learning from others

That is Kingdom of hearts

Harmony

Sanctuary

Hope

Always exist

Even

When we cannot see it

I sincerely hope you'll enjoy reading this.

This was inspired by Utada Hikaru's newly released single "Oath/Don't think twice"

Have a great day of rest my friends. One love.


End file.
